worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
Zaria Glaug
Background (from strike force) The Zarian Officer's Pod, as most rogue Zentraedi call it, is built and designed with the micronian technicians' superior uses of Robotechnology (as compared to that which went into the original pods), and as a result, it receives better bonuses and more armor than the original Officer's Pod without losing speed or maneuverability. Only Zaria's most loyal or skilled officers will be issued these mecha until mass production is available. The ability to mass produce her mecha is part of her goal. If Zaria escapes in the final encounter, she will carry out her plan and hundreds of these powerful war machines will fall into the hands of murderous rogue Zentraedi! Model Type - Modified Glaug Class - Officer Battlepod Crew - 1 MDC By Location Main Body 350 Weapon Pods 90 Particle Cannon 150 Legs (2) 200 ea Sensors 70 Thrusters 95 ea Auto-cannons (2) 40 ea Missile Launchers (6) 50 ea Armour - stops upto and including standard 20mm rounds Speed Running - 281kph Leaping - 185m Space - Mach 7 Range - 2500km in space, 220 hours coninuous use on 22 protoculture canisters Statistics Height - 18.1m Length - 11.4m Width - 8.0m Weight - 46.5 tons PS - Effectively 40 robotic Cargo - minimal personal and survival gear Power System - one 3.9 GGV class Roiquonmi protoculture cell energizer Weapons Weapon Type - Particle Cannon Primary Purpose - Anti-mecha Range - 3000m Damage - 4d6x10 Rate Of Fire - 4 per melee Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +1 Weapon Type - PB-10 Particle guns (2) Primary Purpose - Anti-mecha Range - 1800m Damage - 3d6+2 per blast per gun, 2d4x10 per short burst, 2d6x10+20 per medium burst, 3d6x10+20 per long burst, 5d6x10 per full melee burst per gun Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +1 Weapon Type - IC-l Impact cannon (2) Primary Purpose - anti-infantry Range - 1800m Damage - 1d6x10 per burst Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - 24 bursts each Bonuses - na Weapon Type - AC-L 30mm autocanons (2) Primary Purpose - anti-infantry Range - 1200m Damage - 6d6+6 per 10 round burst per gun Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - 100 bursts per gun Bonuses - na Weapon Type - Micro-Missile Launcher (2) Primary Purpose - Anti-mecha Range - 5 km Damage - 2d4x10 Rate Of Fire - volley of 1-6 missiles equal to pilots attacks Payload - 6 total, 3 per launcher Bonuses - +1 Bonuses and penalties Use robot combat training +5% Piloting rolls +1 attack at level 1 +1 dodge +2 auto dodge Kick - 6d6 Swat - 2d6 Body Block - 2d6 Typical Combat Statistics 6 attacks per melee +1 initiative +3 Ranged strike +3 HTH strike +4 Parry +4 dodge +3 autododge +3 roll with punch/impact +2 strike a moving target Systems of Note Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto a HUD (heads up display). Typically tied into the units targeting computer. Can hold hundreds of entries about various enemies and robots/power armour/aircraft/vehicles. Ejection System - Ejects crew module out from the robot in emergency circumstances. System typically ejects the occupants about 1000 feet (300m) to parachute safely away. Complete Environmental Pilot and Crew Compartment - A completely computer controlled life support system that includes: internal cooling and temperature control, air pruification and circulation systems (gas filtration, humidifier/dehumidifier) that engages when needed and can recirculate breathable air for upto 4 days if neccessary, computer controlled independant oxygen supply and purge system that has upto 6 hours of breathable air that automatically engages in low oxygen or contaminated air environments, insulated high temperature resistant shielding for upto 300 degrees centrigade (normal fires do no damage though nuclear, and plasma fires do full damage), radiation shielded upto several hundred rads, and polarized and light sensitive/adjusting tinted viewport. Standard instrumentation - Speedometer, distance travelled, inertial mapping system (zeroed on your deployment location/home base), power system temperature, ammunition counters, damage assessment indicators. Motion detector/Collision Warning System Radar - Can track upto 72 simultaneously to a range of 50 miles (80km) for airborne targets and 15 miles (24km) for ground targets depending on terrain. Radar Warning receiver - Informs the pilot/crew of possible radar lock. Range - 50 miles (80km) depending on terrain Targeting Computer - Assists in the tracking and identification of enemy targets to a range of 50 miles (80km) and can target upto 18 targets at once. Computer Targeting System - Assists in selecting and locking on to enemy targets. +2 to strike using ranged weapons. Smart Missiles are excluded from this. Radio Communications - long-range direction communication systems out to a range of 600 miles (960km) that can be boosted if proper singal towers or relay systems are in place. Also a directional short-range radio with a range of 10 miles (16km). Both radios have full encryption capabilities. Also included is a external loudspeaker system with an output of 80 decibels. External Audio Pick-up system - Sound amplification listening systems that can pick up a whisper at a range of 300 feet (90m) away and louder sounds at longer distances) Retractable Periscope/Telescope with x32 magnification Spotlights - One or two high intensity spotlights that can shine on objects upto 600 feet (180m) away. Self destruct System - Systems that destroys the unit and all of its internal components. Blast is relatively contained however to a radius of 20 feet doing 2d6x10md to anything within the radius. Also a 89% chance the power supply is leaking radiation. Voice Actuated locking System - Units hatch is locked by a voice actuated system that is programmed to a specific voice (upto 6 can be programmed at once) that must recite a 6 digit access code. There is a manual over-ride keypad in case of systems failure. Limited Electronic Coutnermeasures Capability - With a Electronic Countermeasures skill roll (or Sensor operations at -20%) the pilot/crew can impose a penalty of -1 to strike and a -10% to all sensor skill rolls of any opponents within radar range depending on terrain. References Used Robotech.com Macross Mecha Manual Robotech Reference guide Robotech RPG (Old and New) Robotech II RPG Fantasy and Animation HQ